


At the Top of Your Lungs

by LooseScrewsLefty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, copious amounts of silly self-indulgent fluff, dorks being dorks, spoilers for Guitar Villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseScrewsLefty/pseuds/LooseScrewsLefty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a girl who does everything else amazingly, it’s a little surprising to realize that Ladybug doesn’t know how she’s supposed to sing. Luckily, her Kitten is there to show her how to do it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Top of Your Lungs

In his relatively short time as Chat Noir, Adrien had discovered that nightly patrols rarely ever panned out anything substantial in terms of villainous activities. Occasionally something would pop up, but most night didn’t yield anything more threatening than a lost tourist or stray dog. Nevertheless (and in spite of Plagg’s nightly griping about the uselessness of the excursions) patrols were still the highlight of Adrien’s day. It was just so freeing to be Chat Noir, to have a mask between him and the world and not have to worry about being judged and found wanting. Chat was a hero, after all. He could crack jokes and dance in public and say exactly what was on his mind without fear of it affecting Adrien Agreste’s life in the slightest.

 

And best of all, Chat Noir had Ladybug.

 

He couldn’t help the slightly goofy grin that crossed his face at that thought, gazing adoringly at his Lady’s back as she leapt gracefully across rooftops. He could have probably overtaken her, if he really wanted to (Maybe? He was faster and had the longer stride, but she definitely one-upped him on endurance and strength) but he was always happy to linger behind the scarlet clad heroine and admire her while she was in her element as the Savoir of Paris. Confident and intelligent, with the mature dignity of a woman twice her age. It was really no wonder all of Paris adored her, himself included.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear Plagg threatening to boot him to the curve and find a new holder if he didn’t stop sighing over Ladybug like a lovesick loser. Right. Like that was actually going to happen.

 

Focusing on his Lady once more, Chat felt his curiosity stir when his partner turned slightly to grace him with the view of her profile, soft pink lips moving ever-so-slightly to words that were spoken much too quietly for Chat to hear, even on a peaceful night like tonight. With nosiness that was all too befitting of a cat, Chat crept closer to his Lady and strained his ears to try and catch what she was saying.

 

“… _Yeah the world gets cold when you’re naked in a crowd, and they’ll twist the words you say out loud. But never let them tell you who you are_.”

 

**_“You like Jagged Stone?!”_** Chat half-shouted in glee, making Ladybug jump a foot in the air with a shriek of surprise before spinning around to give her grinning companion a glare.

 

“Chat! Don’t sneak up on me like that, you silly cat!” Ladybug snapped.

 

“My Lady never told me she was a Jagged Stone fan, too!” Chat said excitedly, ignoring the mild slight in favor of relishing in this new information about his Lady. They liked the same music! How awesome was that?! “I should have guessed, I suppose. After all, you have impeccable tastes.”

 

“Lots of people like Jagged Stone’s music, Chaton.” Ladybug reminded Chat flatly, crossing her arms to level an unimpressed stare at her partner. Blissfully, Chat Noir ignored her.

 

“You were just singing one of the songs from his latest album, right?” Chat questioned instead. “Have you bought it yet? Isn’t the cover claw-some? Can you believe it was designed by a _teenager_?! That’s talent right there!” He might not have been able to tell Ladybug that he was an acquaintance of the brilliant teenaged artist who designed the cover for Rock Giant, but he could still revel in how insanely cool it was to know someone with that kind of skill.

 

Oddly enough, instead of looking impressed with that little trivia fact, Ladybug went scarlet at the praise to his classmate.

 

“L-look, can we just finish our patrol already? I’ve got a lot of things to do tomorrow, and it’s getting late…” Ladybug said tightly, turning to avoid Chat’s eye as she trekked to the edge of the roof and let fly her yo-yo to swing away. Chat found himself caught off-guard at his partner’s odd reaction, but shook himself free of the confusion to hastily scamper after the superheroine.

 

That didn’t mean he was going to let the subject drop, though.

 

“So which song’s your favorite?” Chat asked with a grin, excited at the prospect of learning something new about his Lady. “Wait, don’t tell me! It’s got to be _Miraculous_ , right? That’s why you were just singing it!”

 

“Let it go, Chat.” Ladybug groaned, rolling her eyes heavenward in a silent plea for strength.

 

“You were singing it wrong though, you know.” Chat informed her cheerfully, grinning when Ladybug stilled for half a moment before whirling on him with a rather terrifying glower.

 

“Ex-CUSE me?!” She sputtered indignantly. “I KNOW the lyrics to _Miraculous_ , Chaton!”

 

“Oh no, not the words.” Chat assured her with an innocent smile. “It’s your volume. I mean, what’s the point in singing an awesome song like _Miraculous_ if no one can hear you?”

 

“Maybe I just like the song and felt like singing it?” Ladybug suggested with an annoyed pout. “Just because I wanted to sing doesn’t mean I want people hearing me.”

 

“But that’s what singing’s all about!” Chat reminded her with a laugh. Ladybug just rolled her eyes once more as Chat’s grin widened when inspiration suddenly struck.

 

Ladybug was left watching curiously as Chat Noir jumped up past her to stand on the edge of the roof, taking out his baton with a flourished spin. Rather than extending it though, Chat held it to his face like it was a microphone, belting out the next verse of _Miraculous_ loud enough for the words to echo all around them in the Parisian night.

 

**_“YOU MIGHT HIDE YOUR FACE AND ADVERT YOUR EYES BUT A LOVING HEART COULD NEVER BE DISGUISED WHEN YOU BURN HOT AND BRIGHTER THAN A STAR!”_ **

 

“Chat!” Ladybug squawked out, cheeks burning once more. “You’re going to wake everyone up!”

 

“Come on, Ladybug, sing!” Chat goaded, holding out his ‘microphone’ to the pig-tailed girl. “You know you want tooo~!”

 

“Cha~at!” Ladybug groaned, burying her face in her hands. Chat saw the edges of a smile trying to fight its way to her face that belied her protests though, which was more than enough to encourage him to press harder.

 

“You know I’m not going to stop until you do, my Lady.” Chat sing-songed, getting a dirty look that made him grin and wiggle his eyebrows. Rolling her eyes, Ladybug snatched the baton from Chat with a frustrated sigh. Leveling one last dirty look at her partner, Ladybug brought the weapon up and began to sing once more, not at the volume Chat had demonstrated before but still much louder then she had been singing earlier and clear enough for her voice to carry through the otherwise quiet night.

 

**_“Put the weight of the world on our children’s backs and they carry on without a care.”_** She crooned, making Chat light up like the Eiffel Tower. The smile she’d been warding off earlier finally made its way to her face at the sight of the unrestrained glee he wore, and she found herself singing then next verse a little louder. **_“Young and free and brave enough to fight, they can own the sky even with the burden that they bare!”_**

 

Thrilled at the unexpected turn the night had taken, Chat Noir approached his partner again, leaning in close to share the ‘microphone’ with her for the next verse and beaming back when Ladybug grinned widely at him, freckled nose crinkling cutely in joy.

 

**_“Don’t look down, don’t look back. When things get dark just remember that you’re-!”_ **

****

**_“MIRACULOUS!”_** Chat and Ladybug were both caught off guard at the unexpected outburst of not just one or two voices, but several at once. Baffled, the superheroes turned their attention to the streets below them, eyes widening at the sight of nearly a dozen citizens grinning back from where they stood on the sidewalks or sat in their cars, as well as several hanging out bedroom windows. One of the girls in the upper story rooms even had her phone levelled at the duo on the roof, which meant there was a pretty good chance that their little impromptu concert would be up on the Ladyblog before the night was over.

 

“Heh. Guess I was a little too loud earlier after all…” Chat admonished himself sheepishly, peeking over at the shell-shocked Ladybug. He didn’t get the chance to apologize any further though. Not with the cheers that suddenly rose up from below, mixed with cries of ‘encore!’ and shouts of approval. Coming out of her shock, Ladybug shook her head with a slightly startled laugh.

 

“No, you were right.” She admitted with a smile to her partner. “If you’re gonna sing, then you might as well do it so the whole world can hear you.” Chat gave a delighted grin at that, his anxious worry of putting his Lady in an uncomfortable situation dissolving. As one, the duo turned their attention back to their audience, Ladybug waving in gratitude as Chat gave a flourished bow and blew kisses to their fans, who cheered even louder at the attention.

 

“So does this mean we’ll be hearing more of my Lady’s lovely singing in the future?” Chat asked hopefully.

 

“Don’t push it, Chat.” Ladybug laughed in lieu of giving an answer before letting her yo-yo fly. Chat just grinned wider as his partner zipped away before he followed after her.

 

Now he had yet another reason to love patrols.


End file.
